100 Themed Challenge
by CloudNineInsanity
Summary: Basically a challenge to write a bunch of different stories centered around the word(s) of choice with the characters of your choice. That's all I can say so far for this. (20 out of 100 themes done, so far.)
1. 10 of 100

_Um, I had actually started this a few days ago... while replying to a few roleplays. I thought I should give myself a challenge and what better not to do then the 100 themed challenge?! Anyway, be warned... there's probably gonna' be more Buzz and Delete then anyone, why? Because I just love them so. But I'm sad to say that I'm not fully aware if they are in character or not, but I'd appreciate being informed of that._

* * *

**1**.) **Perfection **

Jackie was very well known as a perfectionist, her room was spick and span as were her clothes. She didn't allow a spot, not even a wrinkle. But a even bigger perfectionist she knew of was her own mother, she would always make sure to keep the house completely clean, no matter what. And the African American girl guessed that that had slowly rubbed off on her, not that she didn't mind… she did find things more enjoyable when it was clean, lucky her.

But it did get bothersome at least sometimes, there was never a day where she went home and didn't clean anything. Even if her mother was there or not, that was the only the negative of it… how obsessive it was. But she loved her mother and accepted (maybe not always agree) everything in the home needed to be perfection.

**2.) Dangerous Territories**

There was nowhere-not even in Cyberspace-where there isn't any dangerous territories. Somewhere out there is lay, sure there was the Northern Frontier where Hacker stayed but that's not exactly as bad. Maybe the spheres of fear? No. Other kinds of dangerous territory, where you don't know what's going to come at you and what's there that could harm you. When you meet it, you can't help but feel a shiver pass and wonder if this was a good idea or not.

Now standing in front of unknown territory, the Cybersquad stood. Around them was purple trees with mint green leaves, but all the trees blocked most view and seemed to crowd around them. A now newly discovered Cybersite this was, and they couldn't help but feel the hairs on the back of their necks stand. As if something was wrong with the place.

With a sigh Matt looked over at his friends, "I'll go first."

**3.) Forgotten **

Shaking her head, a young women stared at a old photo in her hand. Her lips pursed and a sad look in her eyes. Her black hair held high in a bun, red bead necklace handing around her necks as were there red circular earrings hanging from her ear. The young women by the name of Jacqueline, though commonly referred to Jackie by her friends, could still hardly believe those days were over. Once upon a time did she have amazing adventures in a strange world with trusting and loving friends, but those days were gone and she had forced to forget about them until going through her old things…

It made her want to cry, she had made herself think that she had gotten over it all and stated "that she had her own life now" and that "Cyberspace wasn't apart of it any longer". A quick stab of regret hit her, why did she say that? Sure they had beaten Hacker but they could have still came back and helped out… and yet, her teenage self stamped that as 'unneeded'. With a sigh she put the picture away and leaned back. Yes she missed those days, now that they had come out from hiding.

That picture, of her, Inez, Matt and Digit was enough to bring regret full force and rise the memories from their sleep.

**4.) Shades of Grey**

Inez always found Cyberspace a wonderful place, beautiful and colorful. Filled with kind and caring people, gentle and almost always willing to help. Under the rule of a nurturing leader by the name of Motherboard. It was a land of fantasy with wonderful twilight background a mix of shinning purple and mossy green, and dull fading stars. The there was the many different Cybersites, all having their unique looks and unique characters. There were robots, cyborgs, monsters, fantasy creatures, and more… it was all unknown, it was all mysterious, it even wasn't fully explored yet. This place was filled with chances, goals, and more.

But what she never thought about was what was under it all. The fact that it may not be as innocent as it's appearance gave, and how the characters in the land all had flaws too, maybe even deeper ones then just the casual faulty in a personality .

Yes, what the young Latino-even her two trusting friends-didn't see was all the shades of grey hidden underneath the peeling paint.

**5.) Lies and Blame**

...And there he went on again. With a light sigh he watched his friend lie, it wasn't a surprise. It would be a lie to say that he wasn't use to it or even care much about it anymore. As long as he didn't lie directly to him he was perfectly okay with it. But then there was the blame game that he sometimes played that made the lean robot upset. They usually had their childish fights, trying to pin the blame one another, but somehow it was a little different and he allowed it. He always seemed to allow this, being blamed and lied too and did nothing about it, unable to get his word in after his boss started yelling and shouting at him, and his friend a little too. He'd wanted to complain about it, tell that he wasn't going to stand for it… but since he couldn't stay mad long, or at least stay mad at his friend for a long period of time, he always forgot.

Sighing, Delete looked wearily at Buzz. It was just the same as it was all the past times, and he now guessed nothing would change it.

**6.) Give Up**

Alone in silence and dreaded thoughts sat one of the most hated beings in Cyberspace. Yes, the notorious Hacker sat plotting, thinking…whatever word that related to scheming. But he couldn't come up with a thing, a empty bottle lied beside him on his desk… upon looking at it you could tell what it was, alcohol. Now you wouldn't think such a guy like Hacker ever drank, right? Well, that's partially true. He detested the taste and was quite disgusted with it, but he felt the need to have it now.

Gazing up at the metal wall in front of him, The Hacker scowled briefly before returning to just frowning. Not a single idea, just a blurry mind and a growing headache. He was sure he had practically tried everything in his power to gain Cyberspace, but yet to no avail… it still wasn't his. How ever much the selfish borg wanted it, he couldn't quite get a grasp on it and now he could practically feel it sleeping more and more away. It became a default routine now to wash the now negative thoughts that nipped at him in his mind, but it took a lot. The empty bottle proved so.

Perhaps he should just give up? Bah! He was the infamous Hacker, future ruler of Cyberspace, and now he was thinking about quitting? Pushing away all his hard work? It made him scowl again and narrow his eyes. He NEVER gave up, he'd been trying for years and just because it was becoming a little more difficult then before didn't mean he would stop. No, Hacker would never stop, even if it killed him. Standing up, he made a swift exit out of them room, feeling as though he didn't want to deal with the already unforgiving headache that crashed upon him. Tomorrow he told himself, he would have a idea and they could get back on schedule.

**7.) Drink**

Suggesting that drink to his friend was probably one of the worst ideas he had ever made in his lifetime.

Wearily, Buzz dragged Delete by the cord away from the pub. The high pitched giggles starting to bug the short robot endlessly. But this is what he deserved, he had already known that Delete could get way off his rocker from a little bit to much sugar-or coffee-even when he wasn't on a sugar high he was still a rambling defect. What ever gave him the idea that it was perfectly acceptable to take him here? None. He didn't even think it through and how it would end up like.

"I'm never takin' you to another pub again." he grumbled, what Delete did was highly embarrassing, to his friend personally, not Buzz himself. "I-how… how…" it was obvious that the robot was searching for words to say but found none, so his mouth clamped shut and silence ensued. Except his relief of the quiet didn't last long, seeing as the high pitched giggles started up again. "Will you be quiet!" he finally snapped, glancing behind him seeing that Delete was trying to stop but apparently couldn't. "What's so funny anyway?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I -I… never noticed you looked like a head with feet and legs."

Gritting his teeth, Buzz blocked him out now, his patience was seriously wearing thin with the taller robot.

**8.) Safety First**

"You sure it's safe?"

The question wrung through the once silent air, the one who voiced this question and turned his head to look at the stout and round character besides him with a slight look of concern. The one who the question was directed too simply waved away his friends concerns. "Ah, I'm sure it's fine, DeeDee." he grumbled out, looking away. Frowning the taller of the two pressed on in expressing his concern. "But Buzzie… doesn't it seem kinda'… I dunno', loose?" he asked, toying with the rope that was attached to the trap they were setting up. Raising a eye brow, Buzz glanced up at Delete as if he were joking. "Loose? What do ya' mean, loose?"

"I mean exactly what I'm saying… I think. I mean, uh, doesn't it look unstable? Like it won't… -what's the word I'm looking for?"

The short robot rolled his eyes, "How am I suppose ta' know what the word you're looking for is?"

"I dunno' I thought…-wait, I wasn't even asking you." Delete replied rather pointedly, tugging on the rope slightly. "But really… it seems unsafe." he mumbled, looking the trap over before redirecting his attention to Buzz. "Unsafe… why would you care? It's a trap for the those Earth kids and their tin turkey, what does it matter if it isn't safe?" the lean robot bit his lip. "Ah, well… I don't want anyone to get hurt, I mean-the trap may also fail."

"Look Delete," Buzz started, in no mood to listen to his friends concerns over the safety of the trap. "I'm sure it's just fine. Besides, we need ta' get back to the boss now, so come on." turning away he started to head back to the Grim Wreaker, only pausing for a seconded to wait for Delete who soon enough came up besides him after fiddling with the rope a bit more. As they walked, Delete sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Glancing behind him at the almost obvious trap, "So much for safety first."

**9.) Pen and Paper **

"What are ya' doin'?"

Delete glanced upwards and at his friend who stood looking at him with something close to a curious look on his face. Though it by the way the question was posed, it sounded as if he'd been doing something ridicules, which the robot heavily believed that it wasn't anything of the sort. Twirling what appeared to be a pen in his hand, he shrugged. Honestly, he didn't know much about what he was doing himself, he was just acting upon a random thought that had entered his mind only twelve minuets prior to now. "Um, writing?" he stopped twirling the pen and looked at the paper in front of him, letting out a weary sigh. He could barley make out what he had written.

Glancing at the slip of paper and then back at Delete, Buzz raised a brow. Since when had writing ever been important to Delete? He was very aware of the fact that his friend could read and that he did it more often then anyone would dare to think, but writing? Just seeing that expression on the stout robots face made the thinner one aware of what he was going to ask, so instead of waiting for him to voice it, he spoke up again. "I dunno' why I am, Buzzie. I thought since I can already read I may as well try writing?" somehow he had confused himself, why did he even want to? It wasn't even something required for his job.

"Writing isn't a needed skill, Delete."

"Yeah, and you say the same thing about reading."

Buzz snorted and shook his head. "Stop talking about it, because I get it. You can read, congratulations! Want a medal?"

"Actually a medal would be really nice… could it be like one of those kind of medal olmp-"

He rolled his eyes, interjecting a reply within the middle of his friends start of a ramble. "That was sarcasm." which only got a simple "Oh." as a reply from Delete, which made him role his eyes once more. Deciding to drop the subject, Buzz turned away while the other bot who meanwhile had already returned to his scribbling-or attempts at writing without making his words look like a mess.

**10.) Test**

Her mind could barley process. There at a desk she sat with her head in her hands, mouth clamped shut. The clock ticked tauntingly behind her, as if mocking her… it was irritating to say in the least. Inez blew out a long winded breath and looked up, all around kids were scribbling down answers, erasing the and more. Some of them were already done too! Biting her lower lip, she looked back down at the dreaded blank sheet of paper in front of her. Almost every day she used math and wits to beat a villain by the name of Hacker and his two henchmen Buzz and Delete, solving problems as well. But here she was… the considerably smartest link in the Cybersquad struggling with a test.

The Latino blinked, she knew the answers but she couldn't come to bring them up. Maybe it was because of stress, the idea of failing? Not getting a A like every other assignment she did? There were many potential answers but the young girl didn't bother to find one, seeing as it was wasting her time. Reading through the questions one more time, she realized how easy they were and confidence suddenly built up inside her. Not even bothering to turn to look at what time it was, Inez went on a mad dash to answer every question. No need to waste anymore time…

She had a test to complete and ace after all.

* * *

_What did you guys think? So far it isn't bad, right? Ehem... anyway, please review, flaming will be ignored because, y'know... how can I respect someones opinion on this when all they say is a bunch of stupid nonsense and say how it's all so "gay". Yeah, okay... I didn't think any of this had to do with homosexuality or happiness or anything but whatever floats your boat.  
_


	2. 20 of 100

_So, I realized there are a few mistakes in the previous chapter, but it makes sense...seeing that all of these are written at one in the morning. Anyway, thanks for the two people who reviewed! Plus, once you see the two _**'Frost' **and **'Cold Embrace'**, _I'll tell you now that yes... those two themes are connected to each other._

* * *

**11.) A Place to Belong**

Digit had always thought he could always get along with Hacker-or then known as Hieronymus-but it turned wrong and sour when he realized his creator had slowly turned his back and Motherboard. He had made the purple cyboid before his turning, and seeing the cyborg changing for the worst was a great shock to witness for him. And despite watching as Hacker was banished by Marbles, knowing he was traitor… he had a feeling that he belonged with the green menace.

He had left and joined his side once again but realized… over time… that this was something he couldn't do. But he stayed longer, watching as a few years went by and had soon been join by two others in the position of Hackers own workers.

But he escaped, not remember what time, day or date… but he know it was to some place where he belonged.

And that place was not fighting along side of Hacker, but against.

**12.) Cold Embrace**

A cold embrace. That's what she found herself in, yet it warmed her.

Looking up, Inez couldn't help but feel her cheeks heat. Everything around them was cold, the walls of clear blue and white built like a barrier around them. His arms only around her to keep them warm, but it was oddly enticing for the now twelve year old girl. Here they were trapped inside a icy cold cave, and all she was thinking about was him. It made her cheeks go darker, she needed to get a hold of herself! But she simply couldn't, looking up and into his eyes, the Latino couldn't look away.

Why now? Of all times… she wanted to shake her head at herself, and scold but nothing would respond. Other then wrapping her own arms around the boy in Inez's own embrace. The heat between the two wasn't much to fight against the cold, but still… it was nice.

"Are you okay, Nezzie?" she heard him ask, and despite the predicament they were in, she responded with…

"Don't call me Nezzie, Matthew!"

**13.) Health and Healing**

Inez sniffed, laying in her bed with blankets wrapped all around her. She was tired, and couldn't help but curse her own bad luck. Not only had she broken her leg during a escapade in Cyberspace, but she also had caught a cold, a really bad one at that. She blinked, her vision a little blurry even with her glasses on. Shifting around a bit to get more comfortable, Inez glanced to the side. Seeing the book she had been reading earlier splayed out and still open to the page of the next chapter. Though the idea of continuing to read was tempting, the headache that she had distracted and made her unable to focus.

The Latino wished she could be out with her friends, enjoying their break together but no. Letting out a long sigh, she hoped they would come and visit but her mother said she should just be left alone, plus she might just get her friends sick and Jackie-she knew-was sort of a germaphobic … it wasn't really bad but the African American girl was very careful around sick people and tended to stay far away. Sniffing again, Inez slowly removed her glasses, setting them to the side and next to her book and closed her eyes hoping that sleep would come to her soon.

**14.) Family**

Matt smiled, watching as his little sister played with the dolls their mother had recently gave her. Her strawberry blonde hair hung in two pigtails as she chattered excitedly to the dolls, her bright blue eyes sparkling with excitement. Leaning back more, he wondered what it'd be like to be a only child like Inez and Jackie. It was such a tempting thought, since he had three other siblings other then the young one who was sitting on the ground in front of him.

His family was big, and sometimes a little irritating but wasn't that how it was? His father-he knew-was busy working in the field while his mother went to go check up on the garden, since his two older siblings were out he was stuck watching the little girl. I wasn't as if he didn't mind, he cared deeply for all his siblings but he'd prefer to be out with his friends, though he was very aware that Jackie was busy with piano lessons and Inez had left town for the weekend to go see her grandparents. While he was stuck helping out on the farm, again… not like he didn't mind.

But it also made him wish that Hacker (who had been oddly inactive lately) would stir up some kind of trouble so he and his friends, as well as Digit could go on some cool adventure to stop him. It was boring, really, just staying at home and having to watch his little sister and help continuously with chores. He wondered if-suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a somewhat cutesy voice.

"Wanna' play with me?"

He glanced to his side, seeing his little sister by his side on the couch beaming. Holding a doll in her hand in front of her, as if prompting him to take it. Blinking, he looked the doll over before looking back up at her. He almost said no, but what else was he going to do? Count lint? Finally he nodded his head. "Fine I'll play." he sighed, getting off the couch and taking the doll from the pig tailed girl who looked very excited.

And you know, as he sat on the ground land played… he couldn't help but think that this wasn't so bad after all.

**15.) Lesson**

Jackie sat at her desk in front of her computer, leaning back in her chair with her arms folded. The eleven year old girl wondered why she was being set up with violin lessons now, she already had piano lessons! Ones that she undoubtedly enjoyed, but she had taken no interest in the violin or at least for now… but her mother did insist. Saying it would help for her supposed future musical career. But don't get her wrong, she did have dreams to be a future musical artist but the African American girl wasn't fully sure yet. Seeing as though she also had particular interest in fashion.

Biting her lower lip ever so slightly, Jackie wondered if she could convince her mother other wise on the violin lessons. She wanted to focus more on one instrument at a time, and the violin defiantly could wait a little while longer. Unfolding her arms, she blew out a breath and stood up.

"Well… here goes nothing."

**16.)** Only Human

They had lied, they had judged, they had done things that weren't good. The three Earth kids weren't perfect, sure they were hero's… good ones at that, trusting and loyal to their job in protecting Motherboard and Cyberspace but they were far from perfect. They had problems, they had flaws… they feared more then they let on to believe, because how would you feel when your saviors were scared too? They had phobias, they weren't super humans… they defiantly weren't perfect. Sometimes they didn't act like hero's either but no one would notice, who would dare question the ones who helped?

The three weren't always kind and caring, they weren't always nice despite what some protest. They complained, they had whined, they had wondered why… why were they here? But it only was logical, by far…

And why? Because they were only human.

**17.) Frost**

"I wonder if they are okay…"

Jackie mused to herself, fear eating her up on the inside. They had been split up, having to search for something that they desperately needed before Hacker could get his dirty little hands on them. She continued to pace, the yellow scarf she now wore around her neck loosing slightly. What if they were buried by snow? What if something had got them? She chewed on the inside of her cheeks. The tween couldn't help but have these negative thoughts, there were many possibilities of what could have happened to them after all…

All alone, with each other… in the cold, probably freezing. Shaking her head roughly, she forced herself to think on the positive side. Maybe they were heading back right now? They had only been gone two hours… with no trace of them, it was all fine right? "Oh…" she groaned, grasping her head. "What if they never find them!" she looked up at the sky, seeing that it was getting darker as the sun began to set. And to borrow what Inez normally said… this is not good, not good at all.

Continuing to pace, with her head lowered. She could her a crunch of shoes on they snowy ground, making her look up. Glancing upwards, she saw Digit running over to her waving his wings wildly. Standing straight now, she watched as he stopped in front of her.

"I found Matt and Inez! But I can't get them out." he panted, trying to catch his breath while Jackie couldn't help but feel relief wash over her. "Where are they?"

"In a cave, I managed to found another entrance to it, but it's above them… the original entrance is blocked."

The young girl nodded, quickly deciding that all they needed was rope and warm clothes. "I know what we need, come on!"

They needed to hurry, she knew. Or else they'd probably freeze... they cold frosty air reminded her of that.

**18.) Excuses**

"I asked you to watch your sister two hours ago! Where have you been? I went to check on you and you weren't in your room! Is there something you want to tell me?"

Matt flinched, looking up at the blonde haired women that was his mother. Her emerald eyed glare made him feel as if he was just pierced by a knife. "I've…" he bit his lip. He was quickly running out of excuses, ones that been once easily to come up with. As much as he felt bad about lying, he couldn't outright tell his mother that he's been in a whole other world fighting a villain and helping a computer program! How crazy would that make him look? "Well?" she asked rather testily, watching as her son struggled to get a answer.

Suddenly one came up in his mind, but it was likely to still get him grounded… "I snuck out to go see my friends." he sighed, looking down, a twisted pain in his gut. Matt refused to look up when he heard a long sighed come from in front of him. "Oh Matthew… what am I going to do with you?" she sounded stressed as she shook her head. "This happens much to often, almost everyday…" he bit his lip. "I know."

Suddenly he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw his mother frowning down at him, but she didn't appear to be as angry as before. "You know I worry, Matthew… but why? Is there more to this that you aren't telling me?" her voice was soft and that in itself made him nearly cringe. Shaking his head, he replied with a "no" which made the woman's frown deepen. Pulling away from the young boy, she turned away. "Go to your room, I'll have to discuss what your punishment will be with your father."

All he could do was nod.

**19.) Cat**

Inez smiled as she pet her cat atop it's head. The plain orange cat ears twitched as it purred and snuggled against the young girl. She had always been a cat person and often had debates and arguments with Matt about what animal was better- the dog or the cat? Matt-she knew- didn't like cats and while she didn't mind dogs, they just weren't her choice of a companion. Then there was Jackie… she liked animals and seemed to like cats more as well, but her mother wouldn't allow pets, saying they'd make a mess.

Smiling, she couldn't help but feel lucky that she had a pet at all. Scratching behind it's ear now, she wondered what'd be like if she were a cat? It was a silly thought, but she was genuinely curious. And the nine year old girl she wasn't the only kid who wondered what it would be like as something other then human. Finally she shook her head, she probably would never know but it was fun to imagine. Looking at the animal promptly resting on her stomach with it's eyes closed, Inez thought that Matt was defiantly wrong about cats.

**20.) Relaxation**

"Finally! A break…"

Matt let out a long winded sigh as he sat at a table across from his two female friends. The three having recently got a vacation, seeing as Hacker probably wouldn't be doing much after what happened on their previous mission. Jackie nodded her head, having turned to look at the red haired boy after examining their surroundings-which was a pizza parlor. "Yeah, it's about time too… don't get me wrong, Cyberspace is fun and all but it's exhausting too!" Matt couldn't help but agree. All the while, Inez was looking out the window at least she had before she turned to look at her two friends, specifically Matt. "Hey, why didn't you tell us your uncle ran a pizza parlor?" she asked, making the eleven year old turn his head to look at her instead.

"Huh? Oh. I guess we were so busy with other things it didn't seem important…" he mumbled, taking a sip of water. "Oh well, it's pretty nice. Better then the fast food places near my house…" she replied, looking out the window again.

It was odd to have such a normal relaxing moment, with casual conversation. Nothing pressuring them, nothing ready to attack them, no time limit, no danger… it truly was a big weight off their chests.

As Matt's uncle came out from the back with their pizza, all of them couldn't help but feel as if all this relaxation was foreign.

* * *

_And there we go! I felt that I needed to make up for the lack of the dear beloved cybersqaud and so I did it here, although there could be more Digit... oh well, I'm really not good at writing him. In other words, please review! Also inform me if you think the characters are at all out of character._


End file.
